transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble with Tritium
Welcome to Ontario. This is Canada at her finest. Great, untouched tracts of wilderness, geese every damned place, socialized medicine, and a relatively small native military force (as compared to her neighbor downstairs). Here the Ontario Power Generation's Tritium Removal Facility resides, wedged between rolling mountains and endless forests, this site is used to remove and house the radioactive substance known as Tritium, a substance of some value to certain warring alien factions. This laboratory/warehouse is not a well defended area in the least; there are no major military installations for miles, though nor is there much likelihood of significant Terran casualties should all hell break loose. The location is remote enough to house dangerous materials (like Tritium), but not so remote as to be beyond the watchful eye of the air defense radar grid that continuously scans these regions for potential threats. Although such systems were originally designed to inform NATO forces of an Eastern bloc nuclear assault, they have clearly taken on a more pragmatic purpose: the detection of Decepticon forces. Needless to say, the radar alarms are screaming. <> Snapdragon, the apparent 'lead' of this strike force radios out to his allies. Honestly even if he weren't the highest ranked person here he'd still take point. The sooner this mindless chore is completed the sooner he returns to sleep. <> Tremor immediately dislikes Canada. It's cold, the ground is soft - he had hoped that, outside of America, he would find better-developed areas. "Place reeks," he smirks. He pounds his fist into his palm and chuckles. "Flay it open, hmm? Sounds like a good time, Snaps." Grimlock soars across the sky! Slowly. "Hnnn. More septi-cons. More smashings." Grimlock says as he's en route! As luck would have it, the dinocommander happened to be close enough to make a difference...and what a difference he's likely to make! Any 'cons paying attention to their sensors might notice the flying brick steadily approaching their position, of course. Though one might wonder if Grimlock will just make things worse! Enter a futuristic looking jet plane, if the future happened in...say around 1941 or so. He's pretty high up, flying a patrol over the great nation of Canada, eh. So he's not far away at all when alarms start blaring. Not far away, and from the sonic boom heard, Dogfight plans to close the distance rapidly. If there's one thing Gnaw understands, it's hunger. He waddles along the ground after landing, heading for the facility. He gets a good head of steam built up before he starts running down a hill...then he starts rolling like a billiard ball. Right toward the gates. Windshear finds canada pretty boring for the most part. Then again most of earth is boring to him anyway. He nods at Tremor, "Flay it open works for me." The overcast sky appears to have a tumor upon it, a mobile one. It is Snapdragon, in his jet mode, slowly descending towards the facility he had just so recently ordered opened wide. The horrible trail of black smoke he leaves behind lingers in the air like a scar, as if he had written his name across it like a child scribbling their signature in wet cement. He transforms not far from the facility, down into his stompy-terrifying Tyrannosaurus Rex mode, allowing himself to smash haphazardly into a great patch of trees and crushing them to splinters under his ghastly weight. "Decepticons! The object of our desire should be well marked, of small size and covered in warnings as to the danger it poses towards weak fleshy cretins. Bring it to me! And kill anything that stands in our way!" He bellows, hardly bothering to notice his own radar beeping angrily in his ear. There were other arrivals here, and they were not allies... With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. "You're my kinda guy!" Tremor leaps forward and transforms into his roller mode. He rumbles for the gates, which undoubtedly stand little chance against his onslaught. He doesn't listen too closely to Snapdragon's description of the target. If he sees it he sees it. "Shake it hard, boys!" Tremor retracts his fists, falling forward as he slams his arms together to form his roller. His legs retract, flipping upward. With a declining sequence of five 8hz pulses, Tremor transforms into a soil compactor! Archaic Cybertronian Fighter Jet is almost into a nosedive now, using his weight to pull himself closer to the situation, before suddenly kicking in his afterburner and pulling up, not entirely out of range, but far enough away so that his pulling up is safe. He takes it easy, giving himself time to get a reading on the situation as he does so. Vital Terran storehouse for a dangerously radioactive substance? Check. Decepticons naturally trying to tear it down and turn the energy such an installation provides into energon? Check. Large, dangerous Dinobot commander with bad attitude and unfriendly feelings towards Decepticons? Check plus plus. He cuts in his external audio emitters then. "Dear Decepticons. You are currently in violation of more treaties and laws than I've got the energy or time to name. Cease and desist at once. Or be eaten." *BOOOM!* And Grimlock lands! He brings out his double blaster in one hand, and his energo sword in the other. "Hm! Hey you jet guy!" he yells up in Dogfight's general direction. "You keep them septi-cons from flyin' 'round!" Orders dispensed, weapons primed, Grimlock thunders forward, glaring malevolently from behind his blue optic visor. "Hnnn. Am me Grimlock in you way?" he asks, glaring at the Decepticons. "Good." With wings sleeked back against her airframe, Fusillade hurtles toward the Ontario facility, low to the ground and heedless of any damage left in her wake. The word's gotten back to her about the miraculous show of initiative on Snapdragon's part. Seeing was believing, and some part of her definitely wants to see if he can pull it off. Her dark grey and white arrowhead silhouette cuts across Dogfight's flight path, before she fishtails in the air and bolts toward the beseiged facility proper. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Snapdragon! I expect this to be entertaining!" "So what else is new?" Windshear mutters to the jet in the sky and leaps into the air to transform. Win or lose, he plans on doing his part in this mission and swiftly he takes to the air. Snapdragon says, "And I expect to have the next four Earth days OFF if this mission is successful. My grease pit is -begging- for my return." The Sharkball just keeps rolling, perhaps right past Grimlock? He doesn't know what Tritium is but it sounds yummy. Maybe he's confusing it with Triticale. But he's not an Insecticon... Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Three." Steamroller barrels toward the gate, dismissing Dogfight's warning as so much Autobot yammering, and picking up momentum on the gentle downward slope. "You certainly are, Dinobot!" He taunts. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!" Combat: Steamroller strikes Grimlock with his Flatten attack! -3 Archaic Cybertronian Fighter Jet noticed Fusillade. Of course, given how she cut across his flight path, he'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb NOT to have noticed her. "Great. This party just gets better and better." He flips around in midair, transforming to skid to a halt next to Grimlock. "Can't engage from the sky when the targets are on the ground. Not equipped that way." He grins slightly. "Besides. That's not nearly as much fun as what we're about to do." He did land far enough outside of the steamroller's path not to get hurt. "Eany....meany....miny...." He leaps toward's snapdragon, firing wide to get the other dinosaur's attention. The wings on the fighter flip up, rotating forward as the tail moves forward, splitting into legs. The cockpit area drops and becomes a chestplate, revealing a head as arms come out of the sides. Snapdragon says, "Hrn...fine. And perhaps when the authorities discover the parts in my quarters they will turn a blind optic...? Agreed?" Grey Snapper, Fusillade coos out in silken menace, "What parts exactly, Snapdragon?" Catechism says, "We didn't see you playing with your dolls again." Filthy Tyrannosaur moves at a surprising speed (for a T-Rex) through the woods and onto the road that leads into the facility. The few security guards present give him a startled look and promptly flee, and he steps on an uninhabited guard shack mostly for effect. He even roars! His loathsome fangs now bared, he begins approaching Grimlock, though he does so with a measure of caution not often seen in a Horrorcon. "Grimlock. What a pleasure to run into you again. You aren't honestly thinking of getting between us and what we want, are you? Of course you are. You and your ignorant pea-brained kin have a combined intellect that *might* rival a soccer ball." The Headmasters malicious optics narrow on the Dinobot Commander. "There is little point attempting to explain to you how you're outnumbered and outgunned. You are like stone. Hardened to words, but ultimately brittle." A long, gummy line of oil runs free from his metallic lips while he speaks. His optics are then diverted away from Grimlock by the hotshot Dogfight, who he roars at menacingly. "And you even brought another victim for us! How heroic of you!" His gyromagnetic weapons spool up and loose a few low yield bolts at the Dogfighter, the air sizzling as the energy gushes forth. Snapdragon says, "Only those that were unsavory. It hardly matters." Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Dogfight with his Gyro-Burst (Disruptor) attack! Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Windshear, you are nimble. I am tasking you with finding the tritium stash. Tremor and I will provide cover to you." Grimlock is plowed into by a steamroller! *THUD!* Grimlock doesn't seem to phased by this, however- he barely gives any ground- after all, he's busy glaring murderously at Snapdragon! "Grr! Me Grimlock no care if me outnumbered! Me Grimlock FIGHT YOU ALL!" and with that said, Grimlock sets about doing just that! He points his gun downward, snapping off an almost dismissive laser blast at Tremor- and then he brings the gun up towards Snapdragon, hammering away at him in turn! *pew pew pew!* Combat: Grimlock strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Laser Barrage Area attack! Combat: Grimlock strikes Steamroller with his Laser Barrage Area attack! Windshear says, "Acknowledged." Windshear was heading for a good spot to give cover fire and didnt ntoice the pinging of his com link for a moment. Suddenly he does and receives his orders. Quickly the Seeker heads back to the ground and toward the bulding. He glances at Tremor and the Decepitcon jet above and then heads inside to retreive the Tritium. Dogfight hates fighting these Horrorcons. He twists his lips in a grim expression as he charges up to Snapdragon, while rolling left and right to avoid the blases of sizzling energy from the Tyrannosaurus' mouth. "You know..." he says gruffly. "They make a product to cure bad breath like that." As Grimlock fires, the close-combat veteran tucks into a roll, avoiding Grimlock's fire as he closes the last few meters to Snapdragon, popping up to his feet, aiming to place the muzzle of his energon shotgun directly beneath the Decepticon dinosaur's jaw. "Here. Take one of these and call me when they restore your ability to talk." Combat: Dogfight strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Betsy: Energon Shotgun attack! Space-Going B-1R Lancer dips her left wingtip, before plummeting to the earth and transforming. Landing with a 'clack' of all four thruster heels on the ground, she crouches defensively. Drawing her disruptor, she braces the weapon upon the wrist of her other hand, which clutches a wingblade that she intends to use for deflecting incoming shots. Mouth drawn tight, she hustles toward break in the building wall, trailing behind Windshear to cover him. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Steamroller plows into the Dinobot and is quite surprised to see Grimlock no-sell the attack. What's more, he's blasted for his trouble and sent tilting sideways into the installation's gate. He transforms and pushes himself to his feet, looking to his comrades briefly to ascertain their positions. Fusillade providing backup? He feels good about that. "I won't go easy on you this time, bird-brain!" He cocks back his fist and aims a punch at Grimlock. The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Combat: Tremor misses Grimlock with his Lame Insults! (Punch) attack! Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Uh... okay, stay there Tremor and help out Snapdragon, that's fine too." Tremor says, "I've got a score to settle with this Dino Dingbat!" The Rolling Sharkball gets through the gates and continues in towards the facility. Hopefully he's got a good path cleared for Windshear. "RAAARGH! Damnable Autobots! I go into my Tyrannosaur mode and they aim to -fly- past me. No doubt when I return to my jet mode Grimlock will try to EAT ME AS A DINOSAUR!" Snapdragon rages, and as per the usual, his anger drives him to lose situational awareness. The laser barrage from Grimlock brings him back to reality. "Obviously! Obviously you'd shoot me when I wasn't looking! It all makes perfect SEN-" Aaaaand he's shot again. This time by Dogfight, who delivers a deft energon shotgun blast squarely into his neck. Even with his hardened armor the laser blasts take their toll, scouring some of the disgusting muck off of his flank and neck plating. Of course now those with olefactory senses will smell something similar to burnt hair mixed with rotted -grossness-, but you'll have this when Snapdragon is present. The Horrorcon shakes his head and decides to dispense with the pleasentries. Time to get some killing done. He transforms into his robot mode and surges forward towards the Dinobot Commander, fist clenched. Time to play Rock em Sock em Robots one more time! Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon misses Grimlock with his Punch attack! And where Tremor and Snapdragon try to punch the robotic form of Grimlock, he is...not there! For in just an instant, Grimlock transforms to his dinosaur mode- the sudden shifting of his parts allowing him to avoid injury! "Me Grimlock sorry. You talking?" he asks- and then he then attempts to snag both Tremor and Snapdragon with those weedly dino-arms of his, and then *SLAM!* the pair together! "Maybe you need fight more n' talk less!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Snapdragon with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tremor with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Dogfight turns his goggle-like optics on Grimlock for a moment, before nodding and moving around Snapdragon. Then he transforms into his jet-mode, immediately boosting for the building, his machine guns opening up as he starts to strafe Fusillade and Windshear beyond her. He doesn't get going too fast though, he's very aware of the limited range. Still, it is the fastest way to close on new opponents. "Hey, hey, girl, no one leaves the party without at least a good-bye present!" Windshear ends up breaking the doorway inside from his wings. Like he cares and bent over slightly the Seeker walks a path into the building. With his sensors activated, Windshear starts scanning around him searching for the tritium. After several moments there his scanners ping it and he triangulates the postition. It is below 40 feet and about 30 yards ahead of him. The Seeker stops and discharges his lasers into the floor to blast a way to the leval below. Then starts removing some of the broken construction to work his way below. The wings on Dogfight's back flip and move forward as the entire form collapses into a much older model Cybertronian fighter. Combat: Archaic Cybertronian Fighter Jet misses Fusillade with his Machine Gun attack! The continued smashing soon brings the infiltrating Decepticons to the nuclear plant's Turbine Hall, a well-lit, cevernous warehouse nearly six football fields long, and twelve stories tall. It's easy enough for them to pile through, sending panicking workers scrambling for the walls and exit corridors on either side of the gargantuan steel grey turbine mounted on its side in the floor. Fusillade is about to direct Windshear forward, but he seems to have the task well in hand. "Be sure to avoid the irradiated fuel pools," she advises, before strafing fire distracts her, exploding chunks of concrete that rain down on the floor around her. She flinches, and calls out to Windshear, "Go ahead, they will not advance beyond this point!" Twisting around, she snaps down her amber aviator goggles over her saffron optics, and cracks open a wide grin. "Well, I'm waitin' to see what you wanna give me. So far all I've seen is some patty-cake. I'm happy to play, though!" She raises her nickel plated weapon, and squeezes off a few rounds to get her range, before she puts the argon weapon directly on the tetrajet. "Unusual to see one of those on the other side..." Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade strikes Archaic Cybertronian Fighter Jet with her Disruptor attack! Tremor decides that it's time to rethink his strategy as his faceplate is forced into violent contact with a Horrorcon. He reels, stunned for a second. He forces himself to get everything back together and return to the fight. This time though, he knows better than step straight up to Grimlock. "This guy's a tank, Snaps," he says, his words garbled thanks to a damaged vocal processor, "We've gotta find an extremity and work it!" Combat: Tremor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tremor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Snapdragon is grabbed, somehow, by those little Grimlock T-Rex arms, and smashed into Tremor. Of course Snaps is huge compared to poor Tremor, so it's clear who takes the entirety of the damage. The Headmaster triplechanger is annoyed nonetheless, but his rage is tempered by his Nebulon counterparts demands that he take up a new strategy. So he does. Snapdragon ducks to the right and rapidly transforms back into his Tyrannosaur mode, his messy jaw now opened wide to accept the meal about to be delivered to it. "You find an extremity...I aim to -remove- one!" And so he lunges, aiming to tear Grimlocks apparently impenetrable armor right off of his body. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Robot T-Rex! with his Rend attack! Archaic Cybertronian Fighter Jet transforms again, grinning as he lands and squares off with Fusillade. "I saw the right side long before you were even built." He steps forward then. "Let's dance." He raises his shotgun again, this time firing off a low-powered blast at Fusillade. He's trying to distract her. He's got a plan, see. Admittedly, the plan is almost entirely dependent on her getting out of his way, but stranger things have happened. He follows up the laser blast almost immediately by moving forward to close into range of his fits and legs. The wings on the fighter flip up, rotating forward as the tail moves forward, splitting into legs. The cockpit area drops and becomes a chestplate, revealing a head as arms come out of the sides. Combat: Dogfight misses Fusillade with his Laser attack! When Gnaw gets inside and loses momentum, he uncurls and waddles around looking for something to eat. He starts chomping on some random machinery. "Rargh!" Tremor is briefly forgotten as Grimlock whirls around on Snapdragon! He twists- and the horrocon's teeth skate over his armor- leaving smelly scratches, but little else! "Me Grimlock say you am loser!" he accuses- "And smell bad, too!" and with that, he shoves Snapdragon away from him- and opens his jaws, spitting forth a gout of superheated flame! Hey, cauterization kills germs, right? Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Fire Breath attack! Windshear pauses in his actions just long enough to listen to Fusillade and with a nod he tosses the last piece of concrete out of his way. It lands with a crunch onto something or someone and Windshear barely pays attention to the muffled squalch underneath it. He never pays attention to humans for that matter and ignoring them, he lowers himself to the floor below. "Irradiated fuel pools.." he rumbles to himself as he spies one. His sensors pick it up and his HUD flashes warnings instantly. Cautiously Windshear walks around the pool and continues on to the location of the tritium. A dark dressed human nearby opens fire on him and the Seeker mildly notices the plinks to his armor but doesnt give a reaction to it. Shortly hes at a huge set of massive solid steel doors and beyond that is what hes here for. "Probably did," Fusillade muses, stance shifting to something a bit more cautious as she shuffles, keeping the wingblade up as a shield while holding the muzzle of the disruptor squarely on the older mech. "Although purple's a good color on you. And I'm flattered," she counters his shots with a flick of the wrist, sending several of the rounds richocheting off into the unknown, "But I doubt you'd be able to keep up." She holsters the disruptor, and snaps out the second wingbalde from its holster. Leaping backward, but still staunchly holding herself between Dogfight and the main entrance of the Turbine Hall, she scissors the two blades over each other, spooling up her magnetic recall systems as she does. The wingblades are still there, so the system dumps the electromagnetic energy into a shaped round, and snapping the pleated blades away from each other, she sends a ball of super-ionized matter toward Dogfight. Heads up! Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fusillade misses Dogfight with her Plasma Caster attack! Tremor has apprently been given a reprieve from being beaten on by the Dinobot Commander. He doesn't waste time in exploiting this, and falls back into the complex. From where he is now, he can see Fusillade and Dogfight as well as Grimlock and Snapdragon. "Time to level the playing field," he laughs to himself. Combat: Tremor misses Dogfight with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: Tremor misses Robot T-Rex! with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Dogfight grins slightly and ducks, rolling forward, though he does wince as the blast from her gun melts the paint from his back, though it does no other damage. He stops on his rear end, sweeping his leg forward to try and trip Fusillade. "Oh, I like you. Finally an opponent with half a brain. Do you have any idea what it's like fighting HorrorCons and Terrorcons?" Once she trips, if she trips, he's going to try and throw himself over her and take off after Windshear. Of course, it all depends on if he managed to trip her. Combat: Dogfight misses Fusillade with his Sweeping Trip Kick Trick (Kick) attack! Things weren't going exactly as planned for Snapdragon. The idea was simple: Come to Canada, see the sights, steal some sort of precious resource, and then sleep for several days straight. This all sounded wonderful when the Horrorcon considered it earlier today, but now, as all sorts of injuries adorn his mechanized flesh, it all sounds so distant. Even as the flames bake him he can do little except backpeddle and keep his head down. The smoke clears, and he transforms back into his robot mode. Time to return to a defensive posture. "Use your oversized mouth to eat this you ignorant moron." Snaps hisses as he produces a gyro-rifle, which in turn expels a churning electrical discharge in the Dinobots direction. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Gyro-Blast (Laser) attack! -1 Tremor says, "I hope you're finding what we need, Windy!" Windshear says, "Im almost there, Trem." The Sharkball goes to nibble some more things and sees Dogfight. He goes to nibble the Autobot. Om nom nom. Combat: Sharkticon misses Dogfight with his nibble (Grab) attack! *Thoom!* Tremor strikes the ground, which ripples towards Grimlock- but Grimlock is many, many tons of metal- and he hangs out with Sludge, no less, so the groundshaking bothers him little! Snapdragon's laser, on the other hand, is a little different. "Hn." Grimlock grumbles as the electro blast scorches his body. "Me Grimlock eat it, if you say so!" and with that, Grimlock snaps his teeth forward, attempting to chomp down on Snapdragon's gun! And probably the hand holding it, to boot. *CRUNCH!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Snapdragon with his CHOMP (Kick) attack! Swoosh! Nothing but air occupised the place where Fusillade's ankles previously were. Dogfight's legsweep goes wide, the heat from the Lancer's thruster-assisted leap toasting the ambient air. "Of course I do!" she snaps out at Dogfight, although she backs some to give herself more range. His tactic of pushing back the line closer to Windshear's location is working, slowly, but he hasn't quite managed to get her to give up her position between the two jets. A girl has her priorities! She reholsters her two wingblades, and snaps back out her disruptor, now that its capacitor has had more time to overcharge. She lets loose a larger blast this time, too focused on the fight to shout encouragement to Snapdragon. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade strikes Dogfight with her Toe-Popping Cherrybomblets (Laser) attack! Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "STATUS REPORTS!" The doors were thick and solid and it takes Windshear several moments to weaken them with fists and lasers enough to pry them apart and one off the frame. With a look around behind him, the Seeker steps into the chamber. Lined with shelves and tables there are numorious bottles and boxes and assorted items the humans feel important enough to stash im this massive room safe. Most of this stuff is liquid of some sort. For their petty research, the Windshear thinks to himself as he scans around for a canister with the symbol on it that he was told would be there. The battle rages above and he heas it from time to time but pays it no other attention as he continues to make his way through this very tall and tranformer accomodating room. Windshear says, "Im in the room -- scanning for it now." Tremor says, "I'm on cruise control, FusiBoss. Snaps an' me have Grimlock in a corner." Dogfight rolls away from the sharkticon, directly into the line of Fusillade's blast of cherrybomblets, which make him wince as he shields his face with one arm. "There are days when it doesn't pay to come off the rechargers." Gnaw is ignored for the moment, since he doesn't lie between the flying Autobot and Windshear, and instead he swings himself to his feet, aiming an elbow at Fusillade's head. "Sorry, girlie, I don't normally play rough, but you're just in my way." And it's true. He's going to hate himself for this, Decepticon or not. Combat: Dogfight strikes Fusillade with his Elbow to the Head (Punch) attack! Grey Snapper, Fusillade OWs indignantly. Tremor can't believe that anyone is still standing after that hit! The floor beneath him groans and sags, with the two fist-shaped dents before him seeming closest to giving way. He takes a step toward Grimlock when he hears an alarm begin to sound deep within the compound. And was that an explosion? Tremor shrugs and continues his advance on the Dinobot. Whatever collateral damage he's caused, it doesn't seem to be affecting this fight, so he pushes that concern from his mind as he ducks in and tries to nail Grimlock with a sneaky punch to the side. Combat: Tremor misses Robot T-Rex! with his Shot to the Robokidneys! (Punch) attack! Snapdragon says, "Hrn...damage sustained is non-critical. Grimlock is distracted." Windshear hones in on the canister moments after his report to Fusillade and carefully taking it off the shelve, the Seeker opens his canopy and puts the tal silver metal canistor inside. The objective -- his part of it has been met and wasting no more time, Windshear turns around and heada back out the path he smashed in his trek to this room. Windshear says, "Item retrieved, Fusillade, heading out now." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Stay sharp, got a purple Autobot flyer that managed to get around me. I'm about to nail him in the back, but just be aware he might be headed your way." Windshear says, "Thanks for the heads up!" Snapdragon kicks his thrusters into overdrive and boosts away from Grimlock just as the jaws come down. That...would've been very painful if it had hit. For now he would have to remain defensively oriented, lest the Dinobot claim him with his devastating melee prowess. Snaps bounds into the air, attempting to stay above the Autobot enemy and deliver another volley of gyro-fire unto him. If this didn't work, well, then he'd have to get back to the old school methods. Another burst of magnetic energy heads towards Grimlock! Combat: Snapdragon misses Robot T-Rex! with his Gyro-Burst (Disruptor) attack! CRACK! "OW!" Fusillade indignantly protests as the Autobot lands a hit on her. She flails hands about, trying to cold cock him with the butt of her disruptor as he clambers over her. As she straightens back up, she is treated to the sight of Dogfight zeroing in on Windshear's position. "Hate to see you go, but love to see you leave," she leers out at the trim purple mech. With a billow of smoke that partially conceals her, she lets loose with a missile to his back. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade strikes Dogfight with her Medium Range Missiles attack! *Dink!* *Ptang!* Grimlock is unharmed by the assault! "Grr!" he snarls- and then he wheels around- swinging his tail at Snapdragon! (biting him is probably a bad idea anyway. Taste bad!) "You no stop me Grimlock! Me Grimlock stop YOU!" And with that, Grimlock thunderthunderthunders forwards- aiming to simply step OVER (or, let's be honest, -ON-) Tremor- as he heads towards the gap in the wall- suddenly filling the makeshift door with a great deal of large and angry dinobot. "RAAAR!" he roars his challenge, echoing through the chemical plant, challenging any Decepticon to try to get out! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Snapdragon with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -2 Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Tremor with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -2 Sharkticon is ignored, which is probably fine right now, as he's thus not getting beaten on. Once the missile-smoke clears, he tries to nibble at Dogfight again, having been denied a taste earlier. Combat: Sharkticon strikes Dogfight with his Taste Test (Grab) attack! Dogfight falls to his knees from the force of the missile explosion against his back, and he grits his teeth and gets to his feet, freeing himself from Gnaw's attack in the process. His back has several bare sections that are now sparking energon, but he's still functional. The Sharkitcon is still ignored, and he turns back to look at Fusillade for a moment. "Oh, for that...I'll be back." A smile slides across his face as he turns, charging Windshear, raising his fist to blast Windshear in the head with a disruptor, to slow him down a little. Combat: Dogfight misses Windshear with his Disruptor attack! Tremor engages his antigravs and hovers, strafing to avoid the rampaging robo T-Rex. He unsubs his laser pistol and takes aim at Grimlock's big, toothy head. "The fight's over, bozo," he taunts, "Why ya stickin around? Interested in getting slagged, huh?" Combat: Tremor misses Robot T-Rex! with his Laser attack! Windshear is heading out the way he came in, side stepping debris and mangled humans but even as careful as he is he catches something with is foot and it sends him off balance to the side. With a scrap his left wing hits a window to an inside room and the shattered glass falls to a table in front of it knocking over a cylinder of metal. Within seconds, Windshears radar readings start fluctuating and the system surges wildly. On a hunch the Seeker glances back to the table and realizes what it is imediately. He hits his com and takes off at a jog. Windshear says, "Theres exposed uranium in here." And just as Windshear clears the threshold of the building he sees the jet earlier barreling straight towards him. Snapdragon, now fully smacked around by Grimlocks tail, is beginning to show obvious signs of wear and tear. For whatever reason, fighting Grimlock tends to result in him getting beaten up butt good. The Horrorcon is thwacked by the tail but lands on his feet, skidding to a stop and then taking a knee to get a moment for a breather. "Hrn. I am tired of Grimlocks presence here. And I am -eager- to devour him wholly." Snapdragon transforms yet again, once more into his Tyrannosaur mode, and charges Grimlock. His purpose is clear- knock him the hell over, and bite the living crap out of him on the way down. Hopefully he can accomplish precisely that. His predatory instincts flare up mid-charge, and now there is only the predator, and the prey. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Snapdragon uses up a charge on his Radar Helmet booster pack! Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Savagery attack! Tremor says, "All right. Great news." Windshear says, "No..I..What? -- hang on" *sounds of an impending attack is heard and the comm cuts off*" Darkwing says, "Unless he drops it, and blows you all back to Cybertron..." Tremor says, "What are doing sticking around? Time to blow this can!" Hmmph! Fusillade frowns as Dogfght is not deterred from his objective. That objective manages to dodge, and Fusillade wildly waves her arm in a giddy-up gesture for Windshear to clear out of the area. "Hustle! I'll keep him busy! Fusillade pauses briefly at the sizzle of ambient energy in the area from the spilled nuclear material. Can't stay for too long... "Be sure to finish what you started, Autobot! I'm not going anywhere, so you can try and get me back RIGHT now." She begins blasting with her disruptor, using lower energy bolts in order to minimize damage in case Windshear -- or the spilled material -- is struck by her weaponsfire. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade strikes Dogfight with her Disruptor attack! Windshear just managed to dodge the attack from the other flier and moves clear of the building before he turns to fire. But he pulls up as Fusillade engages and then suddenly transforms and takes to the air. Robot Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Dogfight is about to charge after Windshear when the contents of the room the Decepticon just went into register. He curses and immediately begins scanning the building for humans. "Grimlock!" He calls out. "This situation just got a whole lot worse! If you see Windshear, eat him! I've got to start making sure this place is free of humans!" Of course, the few humans that are left should be running for their lives anyway. He curses again as he's hit by Fusillade. So he turns and charges her, raising his shotgun to fire. "Oh, don't worry, I don't intend to skip out on our dance." He fires his shotgun. Combat: Dogfight misses Fusillade with his Betsy: Energon Shotgun attack! "Hey, nice gun!" Fusillade grins, the favor of the fight making her much cockier. "Lemme take a closer look at it." She snaps out her hands to look at it, not too concerned by the radioactive material or the screams of terror from the remaining workers. It will likely draw her into a close combat battle, but until she hears calls for help from Windshear, she's interested enough to dally. Combat: Fusillade misses Dogfight with her Firearm Enthusiast (Grab) attack! "Rargh!" Grimlock is pounced upon by Snapdragon! He snarls, and then twists around- smashing great chunks out of the walls as he attempts to bodily haul the lesser carnivore around pin him down with one clawed foot- And then Grimlock's jaws descend! And they do it again. And again. And again. Many rescue services use the 'jaws of life'- but it'd seem that Wheeljack installed the opposite! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Dino Crush attack! Tremor turns to see who's shouting orders at Grimlock, finding it difficult to believe that anyone would be able to do so without getting stomped. If this Dogfight has the bearings, and the rank, to command a Dinobot, it's clear that he must take priority as a target. Plus, if he recalls, this is the Autobot who was chasing Windshear. Still hovering about the floor of the installation, Tremor draws a bead on Dogfight. "Hey Autobot," he laughs, "'Think about the future'." Combat: Tremor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tremor strikes Dogfight with his Laser attack! Dogfight pulls his arm back, yanking the shotgun out of Fusillade's reach. "Oh, a fellow gun enthusiast I see. Here, let me give you a closer look!" He reverses it and swings it around at Fusillade's head again, attempting to strike her with the butt of the gun. Tremor's attack is, for the moment, apparently ignored, except for the annoyed flicker of his optics. Combat: Dogfight strikes Fusillade with his Mah Gun. Let Me Show You It (Punch) attack! Filthy Tyrannosaur is hardly the lesser predator in this match up. He is, admittedly, more versatile. He is also a jet, for example. This is something he eagerly showcases when Grimlock decides that stepping on him and biting him would be a smart tactical decision. The damage is done (and what damage it is), leaving Snapdragon badly mauled, but still intact. Great heaping chunks of his armor have been rent from his body and a mess of petrochemicals now leak from his multiple wounds, but he has the presence of mind to transform into his jet mode and escape from the oppressive foot of the Dinobot. Now in his SR-71 mode Snapdragons turbines spool up and send him screaming away from his carnivorous Autobot enemy, but they also produce a ghastly black fog of choking smoke and a stinging plume of flame! Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaain! Snapdragon leaps into the air and transforms into his interceptor jet mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Filthy Jet misses Robot T-Rex! with his Flame on! (Punch) attack! The Sharkball manages to somehow get a mouthfull of Dogfight and wants more. Hungry shark! Combat: Sharkticon strikes Dogfight with his om nom nom (Grab) attack! Fusillade's face puckers up into a moue as Dogfight manages to steer clear of her grasp. Black gloves close on empty air, and before she knows it, she gets cold cocked. No fair, she tried that move first!! She goes down with a quick 'oof' and a giggle. Propping herself up on elbows, she rubs the dent in her helmet, one optic dimmed, before staggering back up to her feet. Looking over her shoulder to the exterior of the building, she gives Dogfight an overly affected farewell wave, and makes a run for the outside, also taking to the air once she is able to. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Windshear, once you get clear, I can escort you back to base. Snapdragon? Do you want assistance with your duel?" Snapdragon says, "I want to sleep. Once the Tritium is found we should leave this place. The clean air is choking my engines." Tetrajet has been circling the area waiting or the rest. He would engage in the battle below but the last thing he needs is to burst the canister residing in his cockpit right now so instead he circles and waits. Shortly he picks up Fusillades com an wing rocks as he sees her, indicating his ready to get the slag out of there. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Windshear has it." Windshear says, "Im ready lets go." "Hey! Hey! Me Grimlock not done yet!" Grimlock snarls as Snapdragon speeds away from him. And then Fusi soars off too, just adding to the frustration! Grimlock grumbles, and stompstomps a little bit, glaring at the departing jets...but then, an idea! Grimlock transforms, and whips up his double-blaster, thumb switching the setting to 'Full Auto' as he sets loose with a barrage at the departing Decepticons! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock misses Filthy Jet with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Grimlock strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Grimlock strikes Tetrajet with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -2 Tetrajet gets hit as he turns to leave. That smarted but he gives no indication of the hit and lights up his afterburners. Tremor takes a cue from Fusillade and beats a retreat. "Get out while you can, Snaps! Leave this dumb dino to corrode!" He ascends, stashing his pistol and transforming his arms into the padfoot drum of his roller mode. He smashes through the roof - this is more difficult than he anticipated - and then rushes to catch up with Fusillade. "Hey Fusiboss," he calls. "You sure do beat a pretty retreat!" He transforms the roller back into his arms and looks back at the installation. "Want me to take a couple potshots? Maybe we can detonate Grimlock. Combat: Tremor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Dogfight, Sharkticon , Filthy Jet , Space-Going B-1R Lancer, and Tetrajet Combat: Tetrajet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Filthy Jet and Space-Going B-1R Lancer Ka-boom! The scattershot from the frustrated Dinobot hits, but Fusillade's airframe seems to soak the damage fairly well, aside from a few spacetile chips that rain down on the Tritium Removal Facility. "SHOULDA BROUGHT SWOOP, HAH HAH!" she mocks the frustrated Dinobot below. "We have acquired our objective," Fusillade answers Tremor coolly. "Prolonged engagement would have left us at risk of losing it. I'm a bit surprised that Snapdragon didn't want to finish his grudge match with Grimlock, but I suppose he is a lazy beast. Continue to base!" she chirps out cheerfully. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Dogfight grins, slightly, running after Fusillade, not sure he's able to catch up to Fusillade, so he stays where he is, watching the Decepticons leave. It occurs to him that while they got away with what they wanted, he's not entirely upset at the outcome. "What a fight." He says softly, then starts limping over to Grimlock. "We're gonna have to call for a clean up crew." He offers a salute to the departing Fusillade. He'd go after her himself, but he's not entirely sure what will happen when he transforms. Snapdragon is finished with this brawl. He lunges skywards with his turbines groaning and loosing hideous greasy smoke in his wake, calling out over the radio all the while. Luckily he manages to catch sight of Grimlock transforming just as he begins plowing into the sound barrier, so he cuts his velocity and throws his energy into evasive manuevers. Breaking into a spiral S-turn the SR-71 Blackbird manages to avoid each and every laser shot that whizzes by, thus allowing him to continue his retreat unmolested. Combat: Filthy Jet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space-Going B-1R Lancer Everybody seems to be leaving! In case they're going out for robo-ice-cream, Gnaw retreats as well. Combat: Sharkticon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Filthy Jet , Space-Going B-1R Lancer, and Tetrajet Category:2030